cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
AlphaPredator Daniel
Summary of AlphaPredator Daniel's life Lieutenant Daniel was a lieutenant for the republic. He was born in Kamino. When he was in a mission along with his former squad Arc Galactic Marines, he was assainated by someone. All his men were killed and he was the only one that was alive after the assasination. A few days after the assasination, a group of bounty hunters took him to safety and healed him. They patched his bullet hole in his chest. The bounty hunters asked him if he wanted to join their group and Daniel agreed to. So they went to Tatoonie to kill Jabba the Hutt, they split into two teams when they arrived in his palace. When Daniel's group was near Jabba's room a droid was watching the security camara's and saw Daniel's group, so the droid allerted Jabba and Jabba opened a trap door under them and they fell into Jabba's pet, rancor. Meanwhile while the other group was looking for a spot to snipe Jabba the security droid saw them comming and he sent gnarls after them. The other group did not notice that there was a group of gnarls behind them so the gnarls attacked them from behind and killed them. While Daniel and the others was trapped in the rancor cage Jabba opened the hatch where the rancor was being kept. Daniel and his men loaded their guns and fired at the rancor. The rancor grabbed Daniel and bit his right leg of, but one of his men sniped the rancor eye and the rancor was going crazy and banging his head every where. Daniel tried to escape but the rancor had a good grip on him so he used the dark saber he took from Pre Vizsla and cut the rancor hand. The rancor then reacted to the pain and accidentaly scratched Daniel right eye. Daniel threw his grenade in the rancor's mouth and blew the rancor up. Daniel was severely injured and he lost his right leg but his men was fine. Jabba then went to his balcony and laughed at them. One of the other group's snipers setted up his sniper kit while Jabba was wide open to snipe at. While Jabba was telling Daniel's men that they were gonna die the sniper form the other group opened fire and Jabba fell of his balcony. The security droid sent out the rest of Jabba's gnarls to kill the sniper while the Daniel's men took Daniel's body and fleed to their ship. Daniel's men took Daniel to the medic room of their hide-out and gave Daniel a new mechanical leg. When Daniel was cured they celebrated. The bounty hunter said Daniel was givin the ultimate title of their pack. Daniel was now known as AlphaPredator Daniel. The bounty hunter's said Daniel was now free and hunt by himself. So Daniel came to the Republic and made his own pack of hunters known as Blood-Hound battalion. He now serves for the Republic as their Mercenary, top hunter or top assasin. AlphaPredator Daniel's gear AlphaPredator Daniel wears an old mandolorian body gear givin from Jango Fett's son Boba Fett, he has the pirate leg givin from the bounty hunter group that found him before he became a bounty hunter, he has Cad Bane's gloves and Hondo's cap that he stole and he is holding the bounty hunter gun that he was fighting with against the rancor in Jabba's palace. Blood-Hound battalion Blood-Hound battalion was formed by AlphaPredator Daniel. He formed the squad so he can hunt down some of his enemies and put an end into them.Daniel are allies with alot of strong squads. AlphaPredator Daniel's base Daniel's base is huge and heavily armed. It has every fire power and every supply of units to defend or attack other enemy attacks or bases. AlphaPredator Daniel's job As a bounty hunter, Daniel is well known in cwa as a bounty hunter. He does not ask for money in return. He works in a pack, and successfully complete his missions. He also worked for Xalandra Nova once. Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Humans